Forbidden Relationship
by HTML5
Summary: After Octavio was defeated Octarians were allowed to live with Inklings however the Inklings still have a hatred for them. One Inkling is stuck in an awkward situation by working with an Octoling at the risk of ruining his reputation for a bit of money or is there an emotional reason behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hey everyone! It has been a while since I did something on here and decided to start a new story since I didn't really like the direction of my previous one and felt like its English was a bit poor. This story takes ideas from the old one, The first chapter is a bit short but if people like it I will make them longer and put more time into them.**

 **In the meantime enjoy the first part.**

* * *

A few years ago, octarians were liberated from Octavio's mind control. New laws were put in taste to allow for octarians to move and live with inklings. However, their freedom was limited many inklings had a distaste for them banning them from entering their stores and having no go zones. The feelings were mutual leading the octarians to either go back to the valley or form their own little society. Some inklings didn't mind the octarians and in fact enjoyed their presence especially the younger squids. They would play games with them all day long if they could, parents would take their kids away not wanting to associate with the other species.

My opinion? Well, I don't really care if it doesn't affect my life then I'm fine. I've never really crossed path with one, I've seen them every so often but never talked to one. To be honest I'd rather not have to talk to them since people may distrust me. I am just a casual freelancer doing work for others, I can do the work at my own time and not have to work a tedious 9-5 job. After I left university I kind of just did my own thing had enough to get a flat and got my name out to the world and all sorts of requests came in some were logo designs others were web designs and even database management. Some people suggest I should start a business but that would take too much effort for my liking to maintain.

It's currently 2 in the morning I had been working on a project for most of the day just a simple website for a business which could be completed in one day to make a quick buck. I had emailed them that the project was finished and awaiting their confirmation. The room was eerily dark the monitor was the only light in the room lighting only my face. My bed was to my right less than a metre away allowing me to easily turn the computer off and lie in bed. The room was small but was adequate for my liking. The walls were a plain white, creamy colour with no posters plastered on the wall. I was never interested in decoration if it fit my need I didn't care about the looks.

I was exhausted but moments, before I was about to switch my computer off a notification, appeared a new email. It was sent to my business my mail where all my requests come in. I take a quick glance and look at sender's email. My eyes widen it was from 'ocatokit ' an octarian company who design clothes, I have heard little information about them since no inkling would ever wear their clothes but what I heard was that it was a small company with only a couple of Octolings running it since it had only one storefront. I open the email and read its contents carefully.

"Looks like they want to expand their shop online, smart move," I said to myself squinting my eyes.

"Dear, Arun I have heard you are a skilled web designer and programmer and I am impressed by your work. I would like to expand my business by setting up an e-commerce site for customers to buy clothes online. I have been unable to find anyone who is willing to work with my company because of my 'species'. I hope you don't think the same about us like the other businesses do. I will pay a high price for your work, please keep in touch. From Natasha founder of Octokit."

The email was rather unprofessional but very personal. It looks like they were struggling to find people to work with. Even if they were willing to pay for a "high price" but what's a high price to them that could be fifty coins for all I know and how would a small business be able to pay extra? Even if the pay was good what about my reputation? Would anyone want to work with me after I had done work with an Octoling? So many questions were racing through my mind and was getting frustrated I didn't want to have to deal with an Octoling but I need the money to stay in this flat. Maybe I will contact a couple of friends tomorrow to see what they think, in the mean time I need some sleep to think about it.

Midday and I was still lying in bed browsing my phone for the last hour, what can I say I had stayed up late and this is what get for it. The light was shining through the thin fabrics of the curtains on the wall to the left of me. Vehicles could be heard driving by and the odd inkling having a chat with someone. All this time resting gave me a moment to think on who to contact. I decided I will try to meetup with Alistair he's a smart man who has a business of his own in the skateboarding industry, He makes different and unique designs on the skateboards they are quite impressive. But he knew how to get good deals and to turn a profit I could always lean on him for help when it came to work. He likes to wear a navy-blue suit and wears the kid clams.

"Hey Alistair, I got offered work which I am unsure of taking do you think you could provide me with some guidance" sending the text to him.

By the time, I slugged myself out of bed I got a response. "Yeah, I can help what's so fishy about the work being offered?"

Without hesitating I send a message back. "Let's just say they aren't a reputable company, It is probably better if we meet in person"

"Okay, meet at Inkopolis square café? At one during my lunch break"

"Yeah that's perfect see you in a bit" I drop the phone and rush to get ready since I was in no presentable state of going outside. It will be an interesting telling him who it came from and if he hates Octolings as much as everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

Bickering inklings, Jellyfish, and sea urchins flood the room of the café, it was hectic at this hour most Inklings take a break from turfing while employees come here for their quick lunch break. Alistair usually comes here for his lunch break to grab a quick coffee and would always tell me to meet him here, he can't seem to get enough coffee in his system. I just like to have a hot chocolate drink to warm me up and I enjoy the sweet taste of it.

"How's your freelance work coming along?" Alistair beamed as he approached me with a coffee in his right hand and the other in his front pocket. He had his three tentacles coned back rather than the traditional pony tail and it was a calm cyan colour.

"It is going alright, I've been getting a steady amount of work which has been keeping me busy, how is business?" I questioned taking a quick sip from my mug and leaning close in.

Alistair pulls the chair from under the table and takes a sit in front of me. "Business is good just about to release a new set of skateboards made of carbon fiber, they are lighter than those carbon rollers and very durable. I'm sure the skateboard enthusiasts will be quick to buy one, I hope" Joked Alistair while briefly glancing out the window before facing me again. "Let's not waste any time, what is this piece of work you have been offered?"

I glance around to make sure no one would be able to hear what I was about to say and lean in closer to Alistair "Octokit want an e-commerce website from me" Those few words widen the eyes of Alistair as if he had just heard a family relative die.

"So, you're telling me an Octoling got in contact with you?" Blurted Alistair, his eyes were darting all over the room checking if anyone was listening in.

"Yeah, apparently, they got in contact with other companies but they did not respond or refused to work with them" I am practically whispering to Alistair because of how cautious I am of Inklings around me.

"What are they paying you?" Alistair queried, His eyes were now fixed on me with a stern look on his face.

"They didn't specify but said they would pay a lot" I informed.

"If I were you I wouldn't contact them you can never trust those Octolings, you know what they did to our ancestors and that was before Octavio brainwashed them" Alistair muttered, his stern look now changed to anger. I never knew that Alistair had a distaste for Octarians but what can I expect most Inklings hate them or at least don't trust them.

"True but our species were both allies before the great turf war, right?" I suggested attempting to calm Alistair before he would explode in anger.

"If you want to risk losing your career then go ahead, you think employers will want to work with someone who had associated themselves with those things" Alistair warned before storming out of the store leaving me on my own to take in what he said. Do I really want to take the risk of losing everything? Or do I risk it all for some petty reward? I finish my drink and leave the store to get some fresh air.

Inkopolis is one of the most populated cities in the world and yet I rarely see a single Octarian, it is like they don't exist. Towering buildings loom over the streets blocking the sun, we came a long way after the war and took most of the land for ourselves exiling the Octarians deep into the valley. I wonder what it is like down there? I heard it is all dark and gloomy and consists of mostly artificial light. I feel sort of privileged to have seen the sun something which I see every day and yet they don't. Why do I even care this much about them we went to war with them and decided to attack us in secret luckily some so called 'agents' stopped them. Sounds like it is an excuse for us to make the Octarians look bad. Maybe this is my chance to learn more about them and to find out what they are really like.

I had almost walked past my flat because I was lost in my train of thought, this one email has caused me all kinds of stress it was beginning to make my brain hurt because of it. I swing my apartment door and lock it behind me and slump myself down on the sofa and take a deep breath while taking a good look at the room. A simple red sofa in the center of the room enough to accommodate two people. A flat screen TV stuck to the wall across the sofa and between the two was a glass table with the remote laid on it. I take a deep sigh I closed my eyes to attempt to get a bit of rest but my mind won't let me, all I can think of is that irritating email and the meeting I had with my friend. Well, I hope me and Alistair are friends still after the fiasco we had.

Standing up I shake my legs and arms and head towards my bedroom where I turn my computer on and open my email and compose an email. "Hello Octokit, I am willing to construct you an e-commerce website for your business. Please fill the document attached to this email and email me it back, thank you. From Arun." I hesitate for a moment but I manage to bring myself to click send. My heart beat was racing from the stress, what will be the outcome of this? Maybe if I keep quiet about this I can keep my work hidden especially from Alistair who knows how he will react if he knew. In the meantime, I need some food and TV to distract my thoughts so I can calm down for a bit.

I was abruptly woken up by a vibration on my phone apparently, I had fell asleep on the sofa for a good few hours. The TV was still on showcasing the current turf war stages at Inkoplolis plaza. I turn my phone and squint at the screen and notice a message from Alistair "Sorry about lashing out at you today, I just don't trust those Octarians much… no hard feelings, right?"

"Don't worry about it, I understand" I reply quickly.

"Did you accept their offer?" Alistair asked.

"No I will leave it and find some other work to do" I nervously reply, I can't let Alistair or any of my friends know. It is too risky and it saddens me that I can't tell anyone about my situation and support me, I am doing this alone. I wonder if they have replied yet, knowing someone who is struggling to get work would want to reply straight away to get the situation sorted. I turn the TV off and quickly head to the bedroom, even I was eager to find out if they had responded.

One new email was listed and the recipient was Octokit and was sent to me about an hour ago, "Hello Arun, I have filled in the file but I would also like you to visit me at my shop so we can discuss this in person. Please call my number to make plans. Kind Regards Octokit." They want me to visit them! Can I even do that and what if I was seen going there. That place is mostly dominated by Octarians from what I heard and they may not like it if I visited their territory. Could this be a trap? No, it can't be what would they gain from kidnapping me it would just cause more problems.

I skim through the document until I get to the phone number section and punch it into my phone. The phone dials felt like they lasted for years before someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" the caller wondered, It sounded like a female from the soft and gentle tone of the voice.

"It is Arun, I assume this is the manager of Octokit?" I asked in a clear tone.

"Oh of course! I am Asami the CEO of the company" Exclaimed Asami, she sounded excited from what I said, I expected her to be more formal and demanding since she is an Octarian?

"Okay cool, when shall we have this meeting? I am free throughout the week" I replied.

"Can we meet tomorrow at 9? If it isn't a problem for you?" She suggested going back to her normal tone of voice.

"Yeah, no problem, can you provide me with an address?" I informed since she hadn't told me where to meet up.

"We can have a meeting at the store, I will email or message you them so you don't have to remember" she giggled, causing me to laugh a bit as well.

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow" I finished.

"Excellent, I will see you soon" She answered and hung the phone up.

It went better than expected and she sounded surprisingly nice. She wasn't very formal which was a nice change to be fair since other companies always have the same flat tone from their manager. At least it is sorted and I should get one last thing for bed It was 6pm already. I want to get an early night since I was up late last night and I would need to be awake early for me to prepare for the meeting. Tomorrow will be a more stressful day than today I can guarantee it.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

Today is the day I have my most stressful meeting of my life and possibly the most dangerous. I have gone through my texts and emails a million times confirming that this was all real and not just some crazy nightmare. I much rather be in a world where there was no conflict or wars between the Octarians then we could all get along together. Accepting the clients deal is one way to start peace I suppose or I will just get berated by Inklings.

Tying my laces on my Roasted Brogues I stand up to examine my tie and shirt looking for any imperfections in the mirror. My bathroom was rather big able to accommodate a shower and a bath. The white tiled floor is cold to the touch so was the sky-blue marble wall. One requirement for any house that I live in is for it to have a bath. I love to relax in hot ink after a long day of work and today is going be a long day.

I leave the room and head towards the exit of the apartment, one look at my phone. 8am that should give me enough time to get there with a few minutes' spare. I always make sure I am early by looking at the estimated time to arrive and then add an extra 10-15 minutes just in case there is any traffic. I hate being late as it makes it look like I don't care and I like to give good first impressions. I want to leave a very good impression in this situation I don't want to know the outcome of what would happen if Asami didn't like me since she is an Octoling.

"Open return ticket to Inkcoln please" I asked to the employee behind the glass window and desk.

"That will be 20 coins" She replied with a smile.

I handed her the spare coins I had in my wallet "Thank you, sir here is your tickets" she added handing me the tickets under the glass.

"Thank you very much" I swipe the tickets from the table and go through the turntable and look at the train times. The train will stop at platform 2a and is expected to arrive in ten minutes, everything was going good until I arrived at the platform. A few Octarians were also on this platform and keeping to themselves. A couple glanced at me making me nervous, reminding me I will be leaving the comfort of Inkopolis and heading to the unknown. A couple of other Inklings were waiting on this platform which gave me a bit more confidence Knowing I wouldn't be the only Inkling on this train. I wonder what these Octarians were doing in Inkopolis or are they changing trains. One Octoling was standing with her arms crossed, she had a scar on her left eye and had black tentacles. Looks like she has been through a lot, she had no expression on her face making it impossible to tell what she was thinking or feeling. Her clothes were basic, a simple grey t-shirt and black boots.

Before I knew it ten minutes had passed and the silver train was approaching the platform. It was only two carriages long it wasn't a very popular destination which would make sense since not many Inklings would want to visit the place. The doors open I walk in and take a seat the interiors were as basic as the exterior, just simple blue seats and a few tables just the bare minimum. I wasn't too bothered though as the trip was no longer than thirty minutes. The same female Octoling took a seat at the end of the carriage looking out the window but this time she had a hint of sadness, but it was hard to see from here I doubt an Octoling would feel sad, right?

Majority of trip I browsed the web on my phone, I checked the news and read through a few articles. But the Octoling did not look in any other direction for the whole journey, same facial expression and same sitting position. It was only when the train stopped she went off to leave and so did I as I had a meeting. The station was incredibly small it had one stone platform unlike the other station which had multiple platforms to accommodate multiple trains. This station could accommodate one train only.

Leaving the station, I see a few flats in the distance but mostly small houses. There were a couple of shops along the street. No tall buildings like Inkopolis and it was almost silent, you could hear the odd car or two. The silence was nice for once as I was always hearing noises at home and had completely forgotten what silence was like. The roads were a lot thinner and had potholes unlike Inkopolis where the roads were at tip top condition. The streets were relatively empty except for a few Octarians that were walking down the streets.

With my phone, out for guidance I being my walk to the shop which was very close to the station it would only take ten minutes by foot. A couple of Octarians walked past me but said nothing and instead decided just to glance at me. They were clearly not interested that an Inkling was here but I am glad they were not communicating with me I just wanted to get this meeting done. A few right and left turns around the similar basic streets I see the store. It was in rather good condition A large lit up sign above it saying 'Octokit! the greatest Octoling clothing' I could see a couple of Octarians inside browsing for clothes through the large glass wall.

Approaching the shop, I push the door open and everyone turned to look at me. One Octarian did not look happy that I had entered the shop. Now I felt like I was in danger and that I entered a no-go zone. I have no one to help me they could beat me to a pulp if they wanted to and it sure feels like that is what will happen. I remain my composure and head to the cashier who was a male Octarian wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Staff" written on the left.

"I am here for a meeting with Asami?" I almost stutter on my words but I retain my confidence.

"Name?" The Octarian had a rather deep voice.

"Arun" I reply casually but inside of me I was panicking and I just wanted to run.

"I will check if she is ready to meet with you" said the Octarian before heading off to a room behind him. I was alone for a few minutes, the other Octarians in the shop had returned to their own thing letting me calm down a little bit. The Octarian returned back to the cash register "Yeah she is ready to meet you now, just head through the room to the right" The Octarian told me.

I walk behind the counter and head into the office and there I was greeted by Asami. She had a gleeful smile, her tentacles had a nice bright shade of red and eyeliner for her eyes. She wore fingerless gloves, the same staff t-shirt as the Octoling and was wearing boots which were most likely their own brand of shoes. She was also in good shape looks like she either works out or maintains a good diet.

"Hey, it is nice to meet you Arun" She thanked as she shakes my hand.

"It is good to see you too" I smiled and stopped shaking her hand so things wouldn't become awkward.

"Take a seat, we have quite a bit I want to discuss" She informed as she goes behind the desk to take a seat as I sit opposite of her. The room was fairly packed with boxes some were open and some were closed. The ones that were open had clothing in, they clearly didn't have a warehouse to store their products. The desk had a laptop, a lamp and a few paper documents. The walls were a basic white colour and the window behind Asami could do with a bit of work as it looked like it hasn't been maintained in a long time.

"As you know I am needing an e-commerce site as I would like to make my business more accessible. But also, business hasn't been doing too well here and we are struggling to turn a profit" Her smile faded to an unhappy one. "We have started to dig into our savings and we cannot maintain our business in this way forever" She added, I felt kind of sad knowing that if she is unable to maintain a profit all her hard work will be gone. "You were the only one who responded no one else did and I can't thank you enough for coming" She said and a sad smile appeared on her face showing her mixed emotions.

"It is no problem I am always looking to help people even if they are an Octoling" I reassured even if I was lying a bit but I wanted to make her feel happy so I can gain her trust. I would rather not get on an Octolings bad side and she was rather cute for an Octoling but this is the first time I have had a good look at an Octoling.

"Anyway, I would have thought it would be a good idea for me to show you what we have rather than through email" She informed and put one of the cardboard boxes on the table and opened it to for me to see the nicely folded selection of clothing. She starts laying out the pieces of clothing on the table for me to inspect. The quality was good, the designs were professional and unique. These could easily compete with the other brands at Inkopolis, I wouldn't be surprised if those turf war kids would wear them. I know some use to use the Octoling weapons so I wouldn't be surprised if they wore these types of clothes.

"We also have shoes to match with the tops" She continued as she brings a selection of shoes to go with the corresponding piece of clothing. The first set of clothing had a purple and black style the shirt had a purple octopus that had sploshes of ink around it in the centre of the t-shirt, the boots were mostly black with small pieces of purple fabric including the laces. The second set was a more professional and formal style. a very light shade of purple was with a checkered pattern of even lighter squares of purple for the button shirt. The shoes were made of a leather painted black and was polished so well I could see my reflection, the shoes were pretty much the Octoling equivalent if the 'Roasted Brogues'. The last set was quite interesting as the shirt had what looks like an album of an Octoling her tentacles were different, she had a different hair style and while she had black tentacles the tip of the ends was a different colour. Her name is apparently 'Marina' and looks like she is a DJ by the looks of the equipment she is using. The large black boots with a silver zip a female would wear and not a male.

"These are just a few of our designs and we have more coming, these are the designs I would like to be on the homepage they are the most popular" She pleaded as she points to the last set of clothing. "I definitely want this one to be featured as Marina is getting quite popular among Octolings" She continued as she takes a good look at the t-shirt.

"Do you know her personally?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I wouldn't say we are close friends but I know her since she has come to the shop to buy clothes and she was looking for someone to help sell merchandise. She is very nice, a bit shy though and can be a bit quiet" She smiled thinking about the moments she had meeting her. "She wants to meet the Squid Sisters and to be accepted by the Inklings" She sighed. "You have been the first Inkling I have gotten to talk to, I want to go to Inkopolis but I'm afraid of the reactions I will get for who I am" Tears started to form in her eyes. "It wasn't my fault I was born this way, it wasn't my fault that we were at war" Tears were now pouring out of her eyes at an uncontrollable rate.

I did what I only knew to do which was comfort her. Getting up from my chair I went around behind the desk crouched down and put my arm around her. "Hey, don't be sad there are Inklings out there who like Octolings" I stated, she removes her hands from her face and turns to look at me.

"Who would like an Octoling like me?" She accused.

"Me" I responded with a smile. She embraces me in a hug and I do so in return.

"Thank you for not being like the others" Asami tightens her hug even more and buries her head into my shoulder. Even I was starting to hold in the tears, I could feel her pain of not being accepted or loved because of how you were born and no way to change it. She is stuck like that for life, I never appreciated how lucky I am.

She finally releases her grip to see her smiling at me with tears down her face, she rubs them off with her hands.

"Let's go and make you the best website possible" I encouraged, she giggles and even blushes a bit. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.


	4. Chapter 4 Views and dreams

"Would you like to go for a bit of a walk, I can show you around?" Asami encouraged.

"Uhmm yeah sure" I blurted, a bit shocked by Asami's response as this was a meeting not a get together.

"I would prefer to get to know you as a friend and not a business partner since I don't have too many friends unfortunately" Asami sighed looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry I would love to be your friend" I put my hand on Asami shoulder and smile gleefully. She looks back up and returns the smile.

"Well let's get going, shall we?" Asami inquired getting up from her chair and heading to the exit, I smile and follow her lead. "So, have you ever visited Inkcoln before?" She asked as she grabbed a pink hoodie from the coat hanger.

"No, I have never been to Inkcoln before it is quite different to Inkopolis" I open the door for Asami to get through.

"It is quite a small place but it has all the necessary services here" She replied as she pushes one of her tentacles out the way. "We do however have a nice park and hill that I can show you" She added as we exited the store.

"I haven't actually been to the park recently, Inkopolis doesn't have many parks for obvious reasons" I said shrugging at my own comment.

"So, this will be a nice change of scenery for you then" She asked as we walk down the street unaware of the Octarians staring at us.

"Yeah it is I do miss the trips I had at the park when I was younger" I reply thinking of when I played on the swings with my parents after school causing me to smile a bit.

"Ever since I left Octovalley I fell in love with the park since Octovalley was always dull and boring" Asami explained while turning her head and looking up to the sun. "But the sun is what I love the most, so vibrant and beautiful I almost didn't believe it existed until I saw it for myself" She chuckled.

"What is Octovalley like I have only heard of it before" I questioned thinking of a dark and mystery place below Inkopolis.

"It is a depressing place with no sunlight what so ever, it was very cramped as there is not much land to build on. The quality of living was poor and crude" She stated shivering at thought of it. I guess I shouldn't ask any more questions about her past unless I want to hurt her feelings.

"Here is the park, which is very close to the store thankfully so I can have a quick break here from work" Asami said as went through a gate into a lush green grass field with a steep hill. The park was almost empty besides from a few birds and squirrels. The grass was rather tall so it doesn't appear to be cut very often but there were a few paths that have been paved one which leads to the top of the which is where Asami was heading to hill. My legs are going hurt by the end of this day from all this walking.

"Phew that was quite a trip to get up here" I said exhausted from a long walk to get too the top of the hill which overlooks the small city.

"I like to come up here and relax and it provides good exercise" She replies putting her hands on her hip. It didn't even look like she broke a sweat while me on the other hand was a bit out of breath. I wasn't overweight or anything I was more on the skinny side since I don't eat too much and don't do too much exercise. "But the view is breath-taking up here" Asami expressed facing towards the city smiling. The view was amazing you could just about see Inkopolis in the distance., You could also see fields of kelp and lush green forests to the left and to the right you could see the Octokit shop.

"It must be great when the sun is setting" I pondered thinking of orange clouds and a setting sun in the distance.

"Yeah that would be amazing and so romantic" She purred at the thought of it. She slumps herself on the grass admiring the view. I sit next to her and admire her gleeful appearance and her sparkling eyes before she abruptly turns to me causing me to turn away and feel a bit embarrassed. "What were you looking at Arun?" Asami asked, tilting her head and raising one of her eyebrows.

"I was just admiring how happy you are" I complimented managing to remain my composure and prevent myself from blushing.

"Oh, err thank you" She stuttered blushing at my remark. "So, uhm what is it like at Inkopolis?" Asami wondered.

"It is busy, clean but quite noisy and cramped, it isn't too cheap to live there either but I'm able to manage"

"The rent here isn't too bad since it is quite a small city and the quality isn't that high which is why Octarians come here since we don't have too much money and well other reasons…"

"I wish things were different too, you seem very nice and welcoming so I don't know why Inklings are against Octarians"

"But you don't hate me which is quite a shock as I never expected any Inkling to like an Octoling like me" She added.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to turn down an offer from a pretty Octoling" I informed, blushing slightly at what I said and so did Asami as she squealed a bit.

"I'm not pretty, Octolings can't be pretty" She interjected, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well I am going to have to disagree with that" Smiling at her to show I was being serious.

"I may not agree, but I am glad you agree especially from someone as cute as you" She purred, as she shuffles closer to me slightly.

Me and Asami sit in peace admiring the view for what felt like hours of relaxation and not caring about the world's problems. It gave me time to look back on the day from how I was stressed to being happy and comfortable with an Octoling.

"It is getting late and I should head back to the store to check if everything is fine" Asami stated, looking rather sad that our moment of peace had ended.

"Yeah and I need to get back to start on your website as soon as possible" I added standing up and helping Asami get back to her feet.

"Thank you, can we uhm meet tomorrow but hangout and not for work?" Asami said as she looks away attempting to hide her blush while she rubs her left arm.

"Yeah I would love that" I responded.

"Oh, great same place and time like today, I can show you my house or go around other stores. I'm excited already" Asami clasps her hands and squeals in joy causing me to laugh a bit at her cute pose.

"Do you me to walk with you back to the store if you don't mind?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes that would be nice" She replied as we both walk the same direction.

The walk down was much easier and it gave us which I am thankful of because I don't think I could handle another long upwards hike not until my body and mind is more fit. Asami was having no problem and was almost at a jogging pace while humming to herself, she was in a rather happy mood and was somehow still energetic after all this walking.

"Do you have Splatnet Arun?" Asami pondered.

"Uhm yeah I do, do you?" I ask, already knowing what her answer will be.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could add me on it?" Asami requested as she looked down twisting her foot on the floor.

"Yeah I will add you" I gulped knowing if I send that request my friends will see it as well and I will be flooded with questions. I just got to hope that they don't see it but I get my phone out and send her the request. Her profile picture was a selfie of her pouting looking rather good it also looks like she posts quite a few pictures of herself which I will have look at later, who doesn't view pictures of an attractive inkling or Octoling.

"My first Inkling friend on Splatnet thank you so much Arun" Asami gives me a wink and chuckles causing me to let out a nervous laugh unsure of the outcome of this.

"And thank you for being my first Octoling friend" I nod in appreciation as we head off towards the store.

"Well I guess this where we part ways unfortunately" I uttered, saddened by the fact I can no longer talk with Asami.

"Yeah but I will see you tomorrow though" She gleefully replied.

"Yeah I am looking forward to a more casual meetup"

"See you tomorrow then Arun" Asami winks at me.

"Yeah see you later" I return her gesture with wink as well causing her smile to get bigger as she enters the store. Turning around and heading back to the train station I couldn't help but smile at Asami today, she was cute and nice which wasn't what I expected. I couldn't stop smiling until I got on the train not caring about any other Octarians around me.

Once again, the train was empty there were only a few Octarians heading towards Inkopolis. I took this opportunity to check Asami's profile on Splatnet since no one would be around to snoop on me. She was quite a poser taking many different pictures of herself. She was always smiling you would think that she was a model with all the pictures and poses she took. She was a lot better looking than Inklings I have seen. What am I on about she is an Octoling and I'm an Inkling that won't end well for both of us and I wouldn't consider myself an attractive person I'm just an average guy who sits at home and works all day.

Before I knew it I was back at Inkopolis and heading home with a smile, I actually had an enjoyable day which was surprising. I guess I was wrong about these Octarians I expected them to be rude and demanding yet Asami was quite the opposite. She was polite and welcoming which made the meeting way more comfortable. But we treated each other like friends and not work colleagues which is a nice change because I was bored of the formal and serious clients I usually get. I also got to go on a small adventure which no other client has done, so this is probably one of the best meetings I ever had the only downside is my legs aching from all the walking.

Opening the door to my flat and quickly shut it behind me as I slump on the sofa and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep for a couple hours but my slumber was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. My eyes light up as the message was from Asami.

"Hey 😊"

"Hello, Asami" I responded hastily to her reply eager to here from her.

"Did you get home safe?" she said.

"Yeah, I made it home in one piece, how was work?" I said, curious of her well-being.

"It was fine we made a few sales which is good, anyway I was just checking up on ya about to close shop"

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow 😊"

"See you, tomorrow I look forward to seeing you" I was a little disappointed that we couldn't text longer as I wanted to learn more about Asami but I can save those questions for tomorrow. I wonder what Asami thinks of me? This could all be an elaborate scheme to get information about Inklings or something. But it is just a clothes shop and the Inklings haven't been at war in ages the Octarians are weak and wouldn't stand a chance against the Inklings. I'm overthinking this she isn't an enemy she never has been she is just someone looking to get their name out, who cares if she is a different species if she gets along with the rest of us we will have no problem. Unfortunately, it isn't that easy as it sounds people will always have a bad taste for Octarians, it is something we just got to live with.

Checking on my phone I notice that it was already six o'clock and my stomach was indicating that to me with loud rumbles echoing the room. Just as I head to the freezer my phone vibrates again except this time it was from another friend. Daisy was a long friend I knew since secondary school she was always into turf wars and for good reason, she is so damn good at it. In fact, she got picked to play for the 'University of Squidfornia' and has competed on live television. We have been keeping in contact and sometimes we play turf wars together she always wipes the floor she always suggests we play ranked together but I don't think I am anywhere near as good as her. Since she was a turf war player her body was toned from all the exercise she did. She was very motivating I would message her when I feel depressed or in need of mental support.

"Hey bud, how are you? We haven't played turfies in a while" Daisy always had a thing for making her own words like 'turfies' for turf war.

"I'm good and yeah we haven't played in a while have we" I reply knowing she will want me to play in the next few days.

"Yeah well how about we play a few games this weekend?" Daisy inquired.

"I've got work to do though?"

"Oh cmon, you are always working can't you have a break? For me?"

"Alright fine then I will see you at 12:00 at the lobby okay?" it didn't take me long to agree because I was a bit of wimp when it came to saying no to friends.

"YAAAAY, I look forward to seeing you" Luckily it is Thursday therefore it didn't mess with my meeting tomorrow. But my schedule is all ruined I was going to spend the day working on Asami's website, knowing Daisy we will be palying games till midnight I don't know how she does it she pretty much plays every day and never gets bored, I am rather impressed to be honest. Hopefully she hasn't seen my new friend on Splatnet but I'm not sure what her opinion is on Octarians probably negative. I need to get some sleep and just calm down I've been stressed for a couple of days now I just need a break. I just hope tomorrow runs smoothly and I don't upset Asami or I do something embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5 Preperations

Letting out a breath of air I lean against the door closing my eyes and taking in the events that just took place, I finally met an Inkling who was nice, friendly and handsome! I blush just at the thought of Arun, he really wasn't what I expected from my past experiences with Inklings. I thought they were cruel and heartless but Arun was sweet and polite. He cared for my feelings he knew I was hurt on the inside and he showed it to me by comforting me/ Smiling I hug myself trying to relive the moment when Arun hugged me. Ugh I wish I could talk to him longer, I want to know more about him and what it is like in Inkopolis, maybe he could take me to a turf war match to watch or even play. Squealing at all the fun opportunities I sit down behind my desk and open Splatnet on my laptop.

Browsing Splatnet I find Arun's account and view his profile curious of his activity. I couldn't help but view every part of his profile, from his posts to his about me section. He was quite handsome and dressed well in all his pictures. It also says he was single but it is not like that matters I mean he's an Inkling we aren't allowed to date the other race. It is not like he would want to date me either for who I am, a disgusting Octoling rejected by society. Tears start rolling down my eyes, I cover my eyes to prevent any more tears from falling but it got worse and I was crying fountains of tears.

"Are you okay Asami?" said a concerned employee outside the door of the office.

"Yes, I'm fine" regaining my composure and wiping the tears from my face.

"Uhm, Asami is it okay if we go now we have cleaned up the shop and prepared to go?" Asks the cautious employee. I look at the clock on the wall and realising it is half five.

"Yes, you can go, I will finish up in here and leave in a minute" I responded flipping the laptop screen down and organising the papers on my desk.

"Thanks, Asami see you tomorrow" replied the joyful employee.

"see you, later" I said grabbing my keys and coat before putting my laptop in my bag. Exiting the door, I take one last look at my office checking if I forgot anything, then I turn the light off and lock the door behind me. I pull the metal gates down and start my walk home. The sun was starting to set but was still bright and clear, which was good as I was scared to walk home on my own. I always hear stories of muggings or attacks, it sends shivers down my side. I wish someone would walk home with, I sometimes walk with my employees but they tend to leave earlier than me because I usually stay in the shop longer. But I have never have been attacked or been put in danger so maybe I am exaggerating on how dangerous it is.

A smile grew on my face as I stood in front of my home. It had two floors and two bedrooms one for me and my sister. My sister Kazuyo has always helped to motivate me, she is very confident and happy I don't know how she does it in such a sad world. Even in the saddest moments she will have a smile on her face comforting me. Without her I would be a nervous mess and my business would have never taken off but she changed that. I can't thank her enough and I feel like I need to owe her my life or my business for all the help she gave me.

Before I even get to the porch of the house the door flings open with my sister standing there with a huge grin on her face. Her hands were clasped in front of her, she was wearing a simple white vest and pink leggings. She had very long tentacles which were tied in a ponytail which dangled all the way to her hips.

"SIS" Shouts Kazuyo startling me a bit. "How did your date go?" she continues as I chuckle at her question.

"It wasn't a date it was a meeting remember?" I protested putting my hands on my hips.

"You say that because you are embarrassed about it" My sister declared crossing her arms and giving me an intimidating smile.

"No, I swear this was a meeting sis" I argued staring down my sister also with my hands crossed like we were some sort of dancing duet.

"And when are you meeting him next then" Kazuyo demanded, catching me off guard causing me to blush and look at the floor.

"Well… err.." Stuttering over my words my face gets even redder as I stroke my right arm to comfort myself.

"Well?" my sister wondered putting her hands on her hip and leaning in to see my hidden face.

"To-tomorrow" I reply sheepishly still attempting to hide my blush from sister which was clearly failing.

"Let me guess it is not to do with business?" My sister teased. I simply nod too embarrassed to say anything.

"Aww that's so cute, is he an elite Octoling? Or an athelete? A scientist? An engineer?" Kazuyo went on endlessly.

"HE'S AN INKLING" I shout startling my sister causing her to lean back from my sudden outburst. But her smile slowly creeps back.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Inklings, they are pretty cute to be fair" Kazuyo rests her head on her hand thinking of the Inklings. I just stare at her with flustered cheeks embarrassed, she quickly gives me a frustrated look "Well are you going to show me what he looks like?!" She stated.

"Oh... okay here" I hastily pass her my phone with the profile of Arun not wanting her to attack me anymore.

"He's handsome isn't he, he's well dressed as well" Kazuyo admired as she flicks through the photos. "A freelance developer as well, how fancy" She teased causing me to blush once again.

"Alright! That's enough now" Snatching the phone from her putting it back in my pocket. Kazuyo sulked as if she had lost a precious toy.

"I was just looking to see if he was a good candidate for you" kazuyo expressed.

"Uhhh, I'm going in to lie down I need to rest" Sighing I head into the house and head straight for the stairs to go to my bedroom and have a nap.

My house was quite nice and wasn't shoddy like some of the other houses in the area. We did bit of a makeover for it we changed the floor to nice smooth wood panels. The walls were repainted to a beige colour. The first room was the kitchen and lounge the room was large. In the center was a wooden table with six chairs, four on each of the sides and two chairs on the end of the tables. The right of it was a black corner sofa and a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the TV. Closer to me is a shoe rack and a staircase leading upstairs leading to my room and my Sister's.

"Hold on we need to choose a nice set of clothes for your date tomorrow" Kazuyo suggested which was rather good idea but I'm sure Kazuyo would constantly tease me, she always teased me about boys which got on my nerve quite quickly.

"I can do that myself, sis" I pointed out closing the door to my room but before I could my sister put her foot in the way and forced her way in. causing me to stumble a bit and get even more frustrated.

"No, you need a pros advice on what to wear" She hummed putting her hands on her hip and considering the distance like she was some sort of angel.

I had seriously changed my room to fit my style, the walls were covered with my favourite bands like the Squid Sisters, Marina the DJ and pearl the rapper. Rumour has it that Pearl and Marina will be working together soon. But I don't believe that since Pearl is an Inkling. The walls were the same shade of beige I was thinking of getting purple but I thought that would be too childish especially if I decided to bring guests up here. In the centre of the room next to the wall is my purple double bed with the window above shinning the light over it. Opposite the bed is my desk, mirror and a large wardrobe containing all my clothes. The desk contains all my makeup which I used quite often as I enjoyed decorating myself and to attempt to further myself from other Octolings. There is also an en-suite bathroom for me to have a shower and go to the toilet without having to wait for Kazuyo who would take forever in the shower. It was quite small but I could have a shower in peace and at any time.

"I think I am more than capable of choosing clothes" Jumping on my dead I lie down not bothering to take my shoes off or anything. My sister decides to rummage through my draws to choose some clothes for me to wear and then drags me off the bed causing me to squeal while try grabbing onto the mattress to stay on which failed miserable as I get pulled onto the floor. Before I could get up Kazuyo threw clothes in my face covering my eyes.

"Try these on, I think this might impress Arun" She asked me as I pull the clothes off from my face to see me red with rage." Don't give me that look, I am trying to help you here" she reminded me.

"Alright I will try it on" I say annoyingly as I get up and head to the bathroom to change into the clothes. Without inspecting the clothes, I put them on and realise my sister had given me a low-cut crop top and a shirt skirt. My frustrated expression returned as I dash out the room to see my sister patiently waiting.

"You look lovely, Sis" My sister complimented as she clasps her hands in front of her and giving me a warm smile. I just scowl back at her not happy with her choice of clothing. "Oh come on the top really shows your ti-".

"DON'T SAY IT!" I exclaim. "I'm not going out like this, I'm not trying to seduce him, Kazuyo" I continued as I once again start to blush as I think of Arun seeing me in my current clothes.

"Uhh, you are so boring sometimes sis. How about you wear this nice zip up hoodie and wear these leggings" She chucks me my limited-edition Callie hoodie which had an abstract design using different shades of purple and white squares. The main colour was black and on the chest, it had Callie written on it using the typical squid sister typography. It is my favourite hoodie and was extremely hard to get. I am a huge fan of leggings as they are comfortable and provide full flexibility unlike baggy trowers. The leggings that my sister gave me were a simple deep purple colour but went well with a lot of my clothing.

Quickly I head back into the bathroom and come back out in my new attire which was way more respectable but still didn't leave much to the imagination. "How is this any better!" I demanded pouting at my sister.

"Well you want to show off your smoking hot bod and you don't want to get too warm don't you" My sister explained which was honestly a pathetic reason causing me to roll my eyes.

"I don't have a hot body I'm an Octoling a disgusting Octoling, no one likes us anyway sis we're just enemies to them" I roared causing my Sister's smile to disappear while tears form in my eyes. "We will never be attractive we will always be hated" My lips were quivering as tears roll down my cheeks. I collapse to my knees and letting all my emotions out at once. My sister crouches down and gives me a needed hug.

"They aren't all evil I have seen a few that are nice, please don't cry I hate it when you cry" My sister pleaded, but I didn't believe her.

"No, they don't like us, they think we are fucking disgusting creatures that shoot be killed on sight!" I snarled pushing my sister away.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and looks directly in my flooded eyes. "Don't you trust Arun?" she asked, once again smiling again.

"W-well…." I stutter over my voice, Arun was a nice guy and seemed nice but is this all a setup? He showed no signs of hating me and didn't really ask any questions that would be used against me. "I guess" I finished unsure if that was the right thing to say.

My sister rubs the tears from my face "Well show him how hot Octolings are? Or do you want to continue the hateful stereotypes?" Kazuyo encouraged causing me to smile and get up on my feet and dust myself down.

"You look lovely, trust me, Anyway, it's time for makeup" My sister grabs my hand and guides me to the chair next to the desk and gets the makeup and foundation ready. "He is so going to fall in love with you". Blushing I couldn't help but be excited for Aruns first impressions of me tomorrow, hopefully it will be positive.


	6. Chapter 6 The date

**Authors notes: finally updated this story after months of being busy and putting it on hold. I hope I can update the story regularly rather than every few months. Anyway if you enjoy the chapter drop a review theya re always appreciated.**

* * *

breakfast brushed teeth and showered just need a fresh set of clothes to wear. Browsing my wardrobe, I look through the wide range of shirts, jackets, parkas and suits. I didn't want to wear anything too smart as this was more of a date than a meeting. I don't want to be too casual because I may look like I don't care about my looks. I think somewhere in between, possibly something mainstream that would be a safe bet. Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention, a white hoodie with a traditional design made with different shades of greens. In the centre of the hoodie, a sans-serif typeface spelt out 'Marie'. The hoodie was limited edition and I only wear it on special occasions and well I guess this is a special occasion. I just need a good pair of shoes and trousers. For shoes, I decide to wear the Black Norimaki 750s which is both comfortable and stylish and for my trousers I choose a skin-tight trunk that goes down to my ankles. I take one last look in the mirror and nod in agreement of my choice of clothes.

My phone vibrates from a notification causing me to almost drop my phone as I hastily pull my phone out. It was a message from Asami. "Hey Arun, are we still good for today?"

Tapping away at my phone I quickly send a reply "Yeah we are still good, about to head off now".

"Okay, I will see you in a bit" Asami concluded, putting my phone back into my pocket. Just before I leave I feel nauseous as the all the emotions hit me like a truck. I've been talking to an Octoling and now I am going on a date with one, am I mad! No, it doesn't matter if she's an Octoling she has feelings just like the rest of us she just looks different from the rest of us. Taking a deep breathe I leave my flat and head to the train station.

Same station, same seat as last time and even the same Octoling as the one before. Black tentacles and the scar on her left eye with the same expressionless face. Maybe this is her way of commuting to work, whatever her work is. She quickly rotates her head towards me and I quickly look away in hopes she didn't catch me staring. However, that was not the case as I see her approaching me from the corner of my eye. She stood towering over me looking down at me as I pretend to not to notice her presence.

"What are you looking at?" She accused, I look up at her to see her folding her arms and giving me a stern look. This was not good for me at all.

"Oh, sorry I must have been daydreaming" I lied hoping she would buy it, she didn't.

"Oh yeah really? Why were you really staring at me?" She demanded slightly raising her voice but not too high to avoid attracting any attention. I try to think of a quick response to prevent the situation from escalating any further.

"Because you're pretty!" I blurted while mentally slapping myself for my dumb response. Expecting to be hit in the face instead I didn't get anything at all, no slap not even a word. She just looks at me with shock while a red tint appears on her face. Is she mad or is she blushing I hope it is the latter?

"No one has ever said that to me before" the Octoling responded in a much calmer tone. I had clearly touched her feelings because of her sudden change of emotion and expression. "I was just cannon fodder to them" She muttered looking at the floor with her fist clenched with and gritted her teeth.

"Is everything okay?" I ask politely, I was quite afraid of her, she was relatively tall for a female about the same height as me and was quite muscular as well. She could easily beat me in a fight there is no doubt about it.

"Yes..No..It doesn't matter" She stutters before quickly walking off to the end of the platform. I didn't even have the chance to say anything. Squinting my eyes, I just barely notice the tears rolling down her face. Taking a deep breath I walk over to her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I insisted placing my hand gently on her shoulder giving her a caring look. She looked up at me before she pushed my hand off her shoulder taking a stand back and facing me.

"NO! Why do you care anyway, don't you know I killed your kind?" She snapped at me, attempting to retain her strong posture.

"Look I'm just trying to help" I reassure her putting my hands up to show I didn't want to hurt her or for her to hurt me. The train halted abruptly next to us causing me to turn away to look at it to see if it was the correct train. As I looked away she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the train unexpectedly and shoving me in the first seat we came across. She sat across from me staring right at me, I gulped in fear of the mysterious Octoling, it had only just hit me that she was a soldier from her body to the obvious fact she mentioned she had killed Inklings.

"If you want to help then just listen to me," She says firmly, I nod in response not saying a word. "My name Is Mikuru and If you are stupid and didn't realise I am a soldier who fought for the Octarians. I was given no choice forced into fighting a war I didn't want to be a part of. I remember my first mission simply defend this outpost, they said there would be no trouble. That was the case for the first couple of hours until one of those agents came and started slaughtering us." She paused for a moment touching the scar around her eye. "When he was distracted I attempted to tackle him but he was quick, he turned around in a flash and kicked me away. He quickly got on top of me before I could get up and started beating me repeatedly. Luckily for me, he got distracted for a split second enough time for me to kick him off and begin to strangle him. I was full of rage so I strangled him to death. They congratulated me for my work and began putting me on more dangerous missions. At that point, I didn't care I killed whatever inkling I saw I must have killed a dozen of them" She continued looking down at her hands. "I was a monster, not even my fellow soldiers would talk to me they were too scared. When the war ended and we were allowed citizenship here I thought things would change. Except it didn't, still lonely with no one to talk to. You are the first person I have had a conversation with since the war ended" She sighs leaning back in her seat and looking out the window. I was left speechless, unsure how to respond to such an emotional story. I feel rather lucky for not having to live through such a traumatic experience of war and loneliness. The two things that scare me the most.

Noticing her hand on the table I attempt to hold it to comfort her but she pulls it back quickly and looks at me in shock. "Sorry" I gulped, "I was just trying to comfort you," I said, she was very tense even if she was a soldier she still feared me, all the action she had seen had made her like this. Prepared to quickly retaliate if a sudden attack had occurred. She put her hands back on the table and eased up a bit.

"So, what's your name and story?" Mikuru asked firmly looking at me attentively.

"I'm Arun and I am a freelancer, clients get in contact with me, usually asking for a website to be built," I replied shifting in my seat a bit to get comfortable in this tense situation.

"Lucky" She huffed crossing her arms. An awkward silence lingered between us both of us not wanting to say a word. She was looking at me carefully and I gave her an awkward smile but that did nothing to change her stern look. A few minutes passed before she slid her phone on the table towards me. I gave her quizzical look unsure what she wanted me to do. "Well, put your number in then!" She demanded to cause me to jump in my seat a bit as I fumble to get my phone out of my pocket. I punch in my number on her phone and slide it back to her hesitantly. She takes it and puts it back in her pocket. "Thank you" She approved, a small smile appeared on her face for a second. A smile on her face? It was odd seeing such a strong veteran become calm and bliss for a small moment. I smile in response, a genuine smile not a forced smile a smile of gratitude.

The last few minutes of the trip were silent but she would glance over at me every so often, I simply tried not to stare at her not wanting to make the situation awkward. I mostly did what she did admire the view, the lush colours of nature that are rarely seen in Inkopolis. The train screeched to a stop. Mikuru and I both get up and leave the train. "Well, it was nice to talk to someone for once" She admitted. "I'll see you another time" She stated firmly as she leaves the platform with a confident stride. I sigh in relief, leaving the platform I head towards Octokit feeling nervous and stressed out, I just need to take some deep breaths. I inhale and exhale calming myself as I approach the familiar shop.

Entering the store, I see the familiar Octarian working behind the cash register. "Hello, yeah Asami is waiting for you in her office you can walk straight in" The employee smiled, I smile back and head into the office. There she was leaning on the desk on her phone, she looked gorgeous. Her clothing was basic but perfect simple purple leggings and the Callie hoodie. She looks up at me and smiles before she looks down at my own hoodie.

"I see you're a Marie fan then" She giggles.

"And I guess you are a Callie fan then" I smile back, she nods in response she gets up from the table and grabs her handbag.

"Shall we go then?" She heads for the exit with a big grin on her face, I simply nod in response still a little speechless from her looks.

She took me to a local nature reserve which was a pleasant surprise, I was expecting to browse the local shops but this is much better. Living in Inkopolis for so long makes you forget about the beauty of nature. The sound of birds chirping was very calming and relaxing, Asami was enjoying the moment she was looking up at the birds singing on the branches with a large smile on herself. "Isn't it wonderful listening to the birds sing?" She asked looking at to me.

"Yeah, it is nice to actually just listen to nature for once" I look up to see the birds flying and chirping.

"It helps me to relax and clear my thoughts, Sometimes the stress gets to you and this is my way of escaping it" She admitted as she hums a tune. She was walking quite close to me almost touching shoulders almost like she wanted to hold hands. "Ah! Here it is" Asami exclaimed as she points to a wooden bench surrounded by trees. The light shines through and onto the bench making it look almost holy. "This is where I like to relax and think" She sits down on the bench and I sit next to her.

"It's beautiful here" I praised leaning back and looking up into the sky. "I wish I had a place like this where I could relax" I admitted.

"Well, it gives you a good reason to come here often than" She added.

"I think you are a good enough reason for me to come more often" I teased, I'm not lying either I do want to see her more often she just seems so likeable.

"Ohh…" She blushes a little, I look over at her and she notices causing her to go to an even darker shade of red which caused her to giggle to try to shake it off. "You've made me all flustered now" She admitted.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"No, not at all" She scoots closer and snuggles up to me and even nuzzles into my neck causing me to blush, she giggles noticing the red tint on my face. We both sat in silence enjoying the harmony of the forest, all my negative emotions were gone I felt confident, not nervous and neither did I feel shy. Asami had her eyes closed still clung to me, I couldn't help but begin to stroke her tentacles they were smooth and squishy. She began to purr and decided cuddle up closer to me, it is quite a surreal moment and Octoling enjoying the company of an Inkling. I've seen videos of Octolings being shouted at to being beaten to the ground, yet here I am cuddling with one. She pulls away and gets up from the seat with a flustered look on her face.

"Phew it's quite hot today isn't it" She pulls off her hoodie, my eyes open wide and my jaw almost drops to the floor. She left little to hide, a low-cut crop top and the leggings displayed her perfect curves, she was perfect. My eyes slowly drift upwards to her chest where I blush immensely. I hadn't really noticed her assets until now and well they were quite large in all honesty. I quickly look away and calm myself down a bit hoping that she doesn't notice. "Is everything okay?" She said.

"You uh l-look amazing" I admitted, I couldn't help but state my opinion to her she just had to know.

"T-thank you" She blushes. "You look really handsome" She complimented.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" I give her a thumbs up causing her to smile with joy.

"Shall we go to my place, I have a meal prepared" She insisted.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" I praise as she leads me outside of the nature reserve.

"Are you into turf war much?" Asami asks as we walk along the cracked concrete path.

"Not too much, my friend always gets me out to play every so often" I shrug, turf war was never really my thing. I was always a bit of a nerd and would stick to doing programming and mathematics. I do enjoy turf wars just I find it a bit repetitive after a while.

"I have yet to play a turf war match, they never had them in Octo valley" She sighs.

"Well, maybe you can come down to Inkopolis to play a few matches to see what it is like?" I suggested.

"That would be amazing" She beamed. "But… I don't think other Inklings will want to play with an Octoling" She sulked.

"I will make sure they will want to play" I insisted as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Aww thanks" She smiled before she suddenly stopped in her place.

"What is it Asami?" I asked before I looked forward to seeing a group of male Octolings all wearing studded black leather jackets blocking our path. My stroke of good luck had to come to a sudden end, these Octolings sure as hell do not look friendly not one of them were smiling.

"Well, who's your friend Asami, Your Inkling friend" Growled the Octoling in the centre of the group. He was clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. He had tentacles in dreadlocks combed back he had a long trench coat while the others were just wearing studded jackets.

"H-he's just a b-business partner" Asami stuttered.

"You know what we think of Inklings" He hissed as he directs his attention to me looking me over. All the hope I had was decreasing rapidly these guys don't look like they want me to leave unscathed. "I just want to beat the shit out of him, you fucking Inklings think you're better than us!" The Octoling fumed with anger. Maybe the idea of Octolings and Inklings getting along is just a dream.


End file.
